roleplay_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinx Darkfire
Jinx Darkfire is the son of Pandora Elisen and Gurne Darkfire; his mother, Pandora, is human, meanwhile his father is Ender. This technically makes Jinx a halfbreed. He is also a fucking cuck. Background When Jinx was born on August 24th, the first tornado on Earth happened. Nothing special really happened in the End, but that already is quite amazing. Jinx grew up with Edgar and his "imaginary" friend, Shadow. Shadow was actually a shadow being who latched onto Jinx for raw dark power and life, and actually tried to possess him and destroy things, because he was a pyscho in general. In Jinx's childhood, he didn't attend a school and wasn't really homeschooled, but he did spend quite a bit of time with Edgar, reading and experimenting. Although, Jinx would rather go out and "adopt" random animals, including baby dragons. When he spent time collecting wildlife and things, he would meet people who, in the future, would be his friends, guardians, and family. His future guardian would be Markus Blunt, his friends Yunisa and Gourn, and family, Aurora. When he was nine, Edgar's mother sent Jinx and Edgar to another castle, because, well... the dragons had "grown up," over night, somehow. While they were there, Jinx had rather intimate relation with himself which he saw in his bathroom mirror, also, him and Edgar could see tension rising in areas that would result in the Ender War, and Dark Edgar appeared for the first time. After messing around in one of the weaponry rooms of the castle, a beam of light burst out of the castle, destroying an Ender ship travelling to one of the conquered planets. Not realizing it was the boys fooling around, the Enders believed the conquered species had done this as a random act of rebellion. They began sending in troops to attack the (in their view) random and unnecessary act of brutality, drawing more and more troops out to the conquered planets. When Jinx and Edgar were taken back to the end, some believed them to have caused this war, taking each of them as their figureheads. Edgar was really into his royalness, though, and "buggered off" to the Royals' side. This left nine year old Jinx to lead an army, in a way. A few years into the war, Jinx met up with his friends; Markus, Yunisa, Gourn, and Aurora. Since his father couldn't afford to have the royals cut-off what was basically Jinx's mother's life-extender, he was forced to stay out of the war as much as possible. Therefore, Markus took over training and raising Jinx, along with his friends. Later on, when they were 15, Jinx and Aurora got together. Anyway, the war was still going strong. Jinx had now became part of the Elite Team on the Rebels, who would go and take out key people on the Royal side of the war. Yunisa, however, had been shot down in an airbourne battle, and her body was never recovered. So, she wasn't really around. The team was then only made up of Jinx, Markus, and Gourn. Later on, they were pulled back to join what would be the biggest to scale battle of the war so far. All of the Elite groups had gathered into a massive clearing, with trench style camps on each side. Everyone was dreading the moment when they'd need to go over the top. Jinx was now 16, him and Aurora having two children in some random peace time. She looked after the children, as well as being a doctor and a kind of defense team builder. So, the time came where both sides had to attack, and they both rose out of the trenches from each side. The bloodbath was horrific, and there were barely any left on each side. Finally, the Rebels had worn down the Royals, so the last few turned back to camp. But one of the royals, barely alive, managed to point a gun to Gourn's head. No one even heard him collapse, apart from Jinx, of course. Jinx was filled with fury and grief at the time already, and when watching his best friend die, it practically took him over. Shadow, who had been unusually dormant for a while, took this chance, and forced a body possession for a few minutes. By the time he left Jinx, there wasn't anything left recognizable as a battlefield. Timeskip to Jinx being 18, bordering 19. The war looked to be almost over, and Jinx was looking forward to building a better life with his family. During a time Jinx was able to get away from the battlefield with Aurora and his two children, they decided to visit a place not yet wrecked with quite some charm. However, a group of people who had heard about what happened when Jinx's friend died, followed him. They wanted to try and make him become that monster eternally. During the night, the family woke to the smell of a burning house. Jinx quickly ran to his children's bedrooms, helping them escape. When he turned to the house to go back in for Aurora, he then saw her hanging over the balcony. Something silver glinted in the moonlight, protruding from her throat. She fell from the balcony, already dead, and the group of people advanced on him and his two children. None of Jinx's family was seen again, and after an odd week of disappearance, he returned to the army. The last, deciding battle of the war was held at the Ender Empire. It was in ruins, almost completely destroyed, but this battle would decide everything. Edgar was leading one side, and Jinx, of course, leading the other. The battle began, fierce as ever. Surprisingly, though, Edgar held back through most of it. At the end, he nearly killed Jinx, then realized what they all had turned into. The savagery going on around them. He practically fled, leaving an unconscious, hardly breathing Jinx in the middle of the chaos. The battle was won by the rebels, and the Ender Empire crumbled. Jinx took to Earth, leading a dangerous and slightly.. unsavory life. He eventually ended up in a land called the Aether, with no recollection as to how he got there. After a lot of crazy events there, the Aether was torn by a rip in reality, Jinx barely escaping the Void on the other side. Then, he turned up in the town of Anaroth via airship. He tended to frequently visit the bar there, often spending the night with people from there. Jinx became acquainted with a girl by the name of Marzia there, but they didn't really see each other for around two years afterwards. During this time period, he was actually pretty gloomy, and would usually give off an angry yet sorrowful vibe. Through all of this, Jinx not only looked after his recently adopted daughter, he almost hooked up with a few different people and met his biological daughter who had been gone since the day his wife died.Eventually, he left Anaroth behind him and use his airship for piratey things at sea for a couple years. Riches and women, man. He got everything there. He finally found a nice place to settle down, though. Using his money, he purchased a house that was way too large for only one man. Upon exploring his house, he found a woman perched on his roof. It was none other than the Marzia he met in a bar, years ago in Anaroth. She was pretty pissed off after being left after what was pretty much a one night stand, as you can imagine she would be. After a couple months, though, Jinx managed to get on her good side. After a year, she moved in, and when two children randomly appeared in the house, they kind of just adopted them. A month or so later, Jinx proposed to Marzia, and she agreed. They were married. (yayaay) Personality & Traits Jinx is a bit of bookworm, and slightly hotheaded. He's also kind of tsundere, building up sarcasm and rudeness as a defense against others, so he doesn't lose people. If he doesn't have anything, he can't lose anything, right? He also likes to make snarky remarks in pretty much every situation, and swears quite a bit. However, he's a bit of a romantic, and cares for anyone he does get close to. Abilities His magical abilities will be here, along with how good he is on the battlefield. Relationships Relationships and stuff, friendship and relative wise. Not children tho, that goes on Extras sorry might change it Appearance Jinx is 6'7", and is highly muscular but thin. He has dark, coffee brown hair, along with shimmering amethyst eyes. He has a handsome faded scar over his right eye, and a sharp-ish normal-sized nose. He is usually wearing a beautiful dark red coat, with a shining gold lining, a pure white t-shirt, goggles, and gray jeans. He also wears dark brown hiking boots. Jinx is often seen with a sword on his back as well, and has fingerless brown leather gloves. Jinx, being a halfbreed, is very tall, along with other little kwirks. He's actually quite good-looking. Currently, he probably looks like the first image below, but during the war, he may have looked like the image under the first. Quotes "I'd rather kiss my tramp's ass than work with you." "If you're going to fight me, at least make it interesting." "Well, this is just great. We're all going to die horribly." "bitchyes" "You might have damaged my shopping list" Education His education, which will pretty much be that he didn't really have one lol Fears Fears loneliness, ironically. He fears himself; the hellish creature he's had to fight. It haunt his dreams, which is why he tries to have a 'good night' before sleeping. Dislikes He dislikes smartasses, because "there's only room for one smartass here, and it's me." He also doesn't like water, for obvious reasons, but will drink almost anything else. He also hates people who are cowardly and evil. Likes He likes love, loves Marzia and his children, and his friends, he guesses. He also likes solitude on occasion, although he'll attend any party as well. He also likes fighting, to an extent. Extra This is extra stuff/facts about him, along with a small bit of info about his current kids.